


night and day

by angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park comes in way later sorry, Basically, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nu'est Ensemble - Freeform, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Other characters are minor roles, Texting, This is my Poor Excuse of a Crack fic, k thx bye, please bear with me non-existent humor, text-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: hwan_0527: hey.realdefdank: um. who's this.hwan_0527: your future boyfriendrealdefdank: whatwhere an uncalled for dare leads to one of jaehwan's unforgettable memories, aka meeting the possible love of his life.





	1. prologue: what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> HELLELLOOOOO WELCOME TO MY POOR EXCUSE OF A CRACK FIC (i wasnt lying in the tags lol)
> 
> hope you enjoy whatever humor i have lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooo welcome to the prologue! ik this looks more like an actual fic but chap 1 has all the texting lol :p 
> 
> enjoy!

"You really want me to do this?" Jaehwan asks, fidgeting his phone between his fingers. "Like,  _really_ really?"

"Whatever really it is, yes, I meant it last night." Minhyun just smirks as he reverts back to writing his report.

"But  _hyung~!_ " Jaehwan whines, clinging onto the elder's arm. "It was just a bet; and it was a drunk bet! So it isn't valid!"

"It is if someone remembers it," Minhyun says, eyes still on the laptop screen. "And, well,  _you_ were the one who reminded me of it this morning."

"Fuck," He frowns, knowing Minhyun wasn't the type to fall for anything close to cuteness (although how he acts with his cousin Daehwi is contradicting to what Jaehwan said-- he fucking  _dotes_ on the boy and agrees to almost anything he says with a pout). "What if I'm texting some psychotic killer instead of a guy? Or an over-obsessive, well, I don't know,  _person_ instead of a normal one?"

"Stop making up excuses, Mr. Paranoia and do what you say you would. Or else," Minhyun purses his lips, exactly expressing what he's talking about.

"Well, I think walking around with a board hung round my neck saying 'I'm a Virgin' sounds much better than chatting with a stranger online," Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

"Okay, then, I'll get the board ready. Remember, _two_  whole rounds of the campus. No hiding, no backing off in the middle."

Jaehwan thinks back. Would that really be good? But he doesn't want to start a chat with a random stranger either.

He knows to be careful with his words from now, as literally everything he said comes to bite back his ass these days.  _Fucking hell_.

"Whatever, I don't care." He waves it off, nervous deep down his heart, hoping Minhyun would think of his  _image_ and not do that.

But alas, just as his morning classes get over, he sees Minhyun standing while hugging a cardboard painted white close to him, looking at the way Jaehwan would come.

 _Shit_.

"Are you for real?" Jaehwan hushes him away from the crowd, trying to hide the cardboard from everyone. "Hyung, I thought you'd help protect my image!"

"A bet is a bet," Minhyun purses his lips to a straight line, nonchalant in every way possible. Jaehwan wonders if this is one of the advantages of studying a Film major. "I didn't spend thirty minutes of my busy life for you to waste it!"

Jaehwan runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine,  _fine_ , I'll do that fucking chat thing! Happy?"

Minhyun grins, ruffling the younger's hair even more. "Sure, now let's go to the dorm and see your prospective future boyfriends."

"If I die, just know that it's because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yea this is a short prologue of whatever im trying to do. pls help me bear with me and love me :>


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwan_0527: blame my friend for making me do this...  
> realdefdank: meh its ok  
> realdefdank: im kinda like u? i mean my friend told i needed to 'get a life for myself'  
> hwan_0527: thank fuck im not the only one who has friends like this  
> realdefdank: not to mention i didnt know i have this bio until now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FELLOW NEILHWAN LOVER/ENTHUSIASTS
> 
> EEEE glad that some people liked the prologue! and thanks you for your words in the last chapter, i had deleted it but i still remember all ur words. thank you so much :) let's have a happy 2018!

 

**hwan_0527**

hey

**realdefdank**

um. who's this

**hwan_0527**

your future boyfriend

**realdefdank**

what

 

 **hwan_0527** has logged off

 

\- - -

 

**hwan_0527**

sorry!! that was my friend

blame my friend for making me do this... 

**realdefdank**

meh its ok.

im kinda like u? i mean my friend told i needed to 'get a life for myself'

**hwan_0527**

thank fuck im not the only one who has friends like this

**realdefdank**

not to mention i didnt know i have this account until like now

**hwan_0527**

no offense to ur friend...

**realdefdank**

none taken (｡^‿^｡)

**hwan_0527**

so...

**realdefdank**

soo.....

**hwan_0527**

our friends are  _obviously_ expecting us to talk or something

**realdefdank**

uh..... yea

**hwan_0527**

for starters, hi, my name is kim jaehwan. second year at howon university

**realdefdank**

howon? wow, u got the talent, don't u?

**hwan_0527**

actually i dont think i do

**realdefdank**

come on, ur in The Howon University. 

not even idols get a chance of admission there

wait r u an idol

**hwan_0527**

hahah i wish but nope :p

**realdefdank**

then a trainee perhaps?

**hwan_0527**

nop e

im a peaceful college student

**realdefdank**

oh. im sure you could make a great artist

**hwan_0527**

how would u know? we dont even know each other that well

**realdefdank**

dude. u attend Howon Uni. what else do i need to know

**hwan_0527**

maybe,,, one day. and its not today

which clg do u attend btw

**realdefdank**

busan arts college

**hwan_0527**

ohoo busan's tough guy eh?

**realdefdank**

meh not rly

ppl tell im kinda soft

**hwan_0527**

well u do seem soft

from the way u text

**realdefdank**

well u dont know the real me

**hwan_0527**

oooh, dramatic.

im (not) flattered

**realdefdank**

(｡･･｡)

**hwan_0527**

what do u study though

**realdefdank**

dance? practical dance if u wanna be specific

**hwan_0527**

omg

im allergic to dance

**realdefdank**

oh

what do u study

**hwan_0527**

applied music

**realdefdank**

nice

so....

**hwan_0527**

soo....

**realdefdank**

uh

it was nice talking to you

**hwan_0527**

same here

hopefully we keep talking bc its nice to talk to u

**realdefdank**

same here

so.... bye. gotta go get some rest

**hwan_0527**

yup!

bye! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **realdefdank** has logged off.

 

* * *

 

**realdefdank**

hey

um. if u dont feel uncomfortable

oh god this is awkward

can u send me a pic of urs

**hwan_0527**

uh what

why

**realdefdank**

my friend...

he was asking me for a picture

i mean i could say no if u dont want to

really

no prob

sorry ugh

**hwan_0527**

why r u freaking out lmao

issok

as long as u dont use it to catfish someone

wait

ok?

**realdefdank**

wow

i mean

oh shit

wait NO

**hwan_0527**

wow what

**realdefdank**

u look good

otw to class?

**hwan_0527**

duh

class's gon be boring tho

(-。-;)

**realdefdank**

well good luck!

hope you get through the boring classes lol

**hwan_0527**

u dont have class?

**realdefdank**

nah

im gonna go practice

**hwan_0527**

u mean skip classes?

 ** realdefdank **

yea

?

**hwan_0527**

practice what

**realdefdank**

dance obv

we have a competition coming up next month

**hwan_0527**

ooh

well good luck on that!

**realdefdank**

hehe thanks

(＾▽＾)

i guess you'll be getting late to class so ttyl!

**hwan_0527**

yeap

 **hwan_0527** has logged off.  


**realdefdank**

well

since u gave me ur pic

peter says hi

 **realdefdank** has logged off

 

\- - -

 

**hwan_0527**

CUTE

URGH MY HEART

ur pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh its my first time so i hope it isnt awkward or anything :D
> 
> and the hanger at last is bc he logged in like late at night and danik needs his precious sleep w/ rooney lMAO i tried to be as realistic as possible


	3. late night musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, THANKS FOR THE 700+ HITS AND 59 KUDOS :DDDDDD
> 
> i hope this chap makes up but i filled it with pics (kinda but not rly lol)

**realdefdank**

um thanks

i know peter is cute （^_-）

**hwan_0527**

hello to you too

whatchu doin (｀▽´)

**realdefdank**

lazing about

trying to kiss my cats

**hwan_0527**

awwwww i wanna see!

**realdefdank**

well here ya go （＾∀＾）

**hwan_0527**

im Officially a fan of peter (♡∀♡)

**realdefdank**

who isnt im the Fanclub President

**hwan_0527**

shouldnt u be the ceo or something

since u actually own the cat

**realdefdank**

... ur right

still im also the fanclub president

what r u doing?

**hwan_0527**

practicing for our performance

we're busking 2nyt!

**realdefdank**

and u say u dont have the talent

good luck!

**hwan_0527**

thanks (~.<)

but im still nervous lol

**realdefdank**

oh y?

i think u'll do well

**hwan_0527**

well u dont know the real me

 ** realdefdank **

(￣ー￣)

**hwan_0527**

i know im not funny thx

**realdefdank**

（´υ｀）

other than practicing?

**hwan_0527**

really jst prscticing

*practicing

**realdefdank**

u practice in studios?

nice!

**hwan_0527**

rented it out lol

just fr the day

**realdefdank**

ohh

welp i gtg

dance calls

ttyl! ( `▽`)/

**hwan_0527**

(;-_-)ノ

  
**realdefdank** has logged out

 **hwan_0527** has logged out

 

* * *

 

**hwan_0527**

just thought of saying

the busking went well!!1!

  
u awake?

**realdefdank**

lol yea

rooney wont let me sleep (ㄒoㄒ)

**hwan_0527**

rooney who

**realdefdank**

o ryt

meet Rooney aka my 2nd cat

**hwan_0527**

first of all

CUTE

GSJSKAGSJFHKSN

**realdefdank**

i knoooooo

**hwan_0527**

first of all HOW ARE U BTH SO CUET

**realdefdank**

i get heart attacks on a daily basis

...

**hwan_0527**

o shit

how do u delete a msg in this goddamn log

O SHT

 ** realdefdank **

now ur freakin out

calm Down

**hwan_0527**

well now that it slipped out...

what else can i do lol

**realdefdank**

yea lolol

arent u asleep

?

 ** hwan_0527 **

no pe

just sitting

i don have any pets to pester me

 **（**   **'╭╮' ）**

**realdefdank**

aw

ur missing out

but srsly she s not lettibg me txt eitner

*either

 ** hwan_0527 **

i can see that

wait she?

??

**realdefdank**

yeah

i named them b4 knowing their gender otl

both r my girlies

wait tht sounds wrong

**hwan_0527**

（ **;** ∀ **;** ）

i got it anyway

well both r rly cute

now i want a cat 

（￣＾￣）

**realdefdank**

there's these cat cafes ryt?

**hwan_0527**

i should go there tho

and i dont think any cat would be as cute as rooney and peter

**realdefdank**

they say thanks for the compliment

（＾∀＾）

**hwan_0527**

ur welcome ladies （^.-）

**realdefdank**

its late in the night...

u aren't leaving??

**hwan_0527**

yeap

getting my stuff packed rn

u at home?

wait u are

**realdefdank**

nope

came out to get ice-cream 

（￣~￣）

**hwan_0527**

ice-cream? now??

**realdefdank**

midnight ice-creams r the best!

ur argument is already invalid

**hwan_0527**

now i want ice-cream (￣ー￣;)

thnks

i thought i was the only one

**realdefdank**

ice-cream at midnight is the best right??

**hwan_0527**

but im NOT getting it tonight

maybe some other time

it fucking cold out here

**realdefdank**

o yea (・―・)

stay warm! wear hoodies if u dont have coats

thats what i do most of the time

**hwan_0527**

yeap

（⌒ｏ⌒）✌

till tmrw, then

 **hwan_0527** has logged out

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking,,, should i give a daniel a chap like the one with jaehwan and minhyun in the prologue? to kind of give a setting of his life? ://
> 
> thanks for liking the fic! leave kudos and comments, they really keep me going~


	4. #1: just a normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey THANKS FOR THE 800+ HITS AND 70+ KUDOS! <33

"You're glued to your phone these days,"

Daniel looks up from his phone (co-incidentally, mind you) and shoots a glare at Woojin, but he barely keeps it up. "It's because I'm texting."

"Texting who? You never reply to my messages, hyung," Woojin mocks a pout. "And worse, you leave them on  _read_."

Daniel stifles a laugh at that, feeling a bit sorry. "That's because you mostly send me forward messages-- so old, Woojin. No one sends forward messages these days."

"I asked you to teach the choreo for Shape of You to our transferee; you didn't reply. I had to stay till 8 last night." He whines, poking Daniel's shoulders accusingly. "Next time, you're staying with me till we all get home."

Daniel just shakes his head and turns back to his phone, reading the log once again.

Maybe doing what Seongwoo said wasn't  _that_ much of a bad idea.

As if on cue, his phone rings loud, and Seongwoo's name comes on the screen.

"I was  _just_ thinking of you, hyung." He says as soon as he accepts the call.

" _Well, good then. We're going out tomorrow!_ "

"Oka-- Wait, what? Tomorrow?"

" _Yes, tomorrow! Our weekly sightseeing!_ " Seongwoo whines when Daniel doesn't reply. " _Of course, I'd know you do this! You forgot, didn't you?_ "

"I was busy with practicing, you can't blame me!"

" _Whatever, we're going tomorrow!_ "

Daniel knows he can do nothing but nod. Seongwoo was rather new to Busan, coming from Seoul because he had to shift here because of his parents' work. He and Daniel, being in the same class, had immediately struck it off, and have been friends for almost two years now. People seeing them for the first time would swear they're dating, but people who knew them-- Woojin, for example-- know they are just that close. Daniel's like that with  _all_ of his friends; he doesn't get why they're assumed to be dating, to be honest.

Besides, he's got an interest on someone else now.

 

/ / /

 

"Whoa," Seongwoo exclaims in all seriousness, looking at the observation tower of Yongdusan, while Daniel just laughs at his excitement. "This place is so nice! Why do I know only of Haeundae and Gwangalli?"

"Because that's what all people say when it comes to Busan," Daniel huffs out. He  _is_ kinda pissed off when people visiting Busan say they only know these two places, because there are  _so many_ other good places. He doesn't even like Haeundae, how is that the most famous place? "There's so many places to go to."

"And I know that because of you," Seongwoo says, linking arms with a wide grin. "Let's go!"

Daniel's content with Seongwoo watching everything with genuine excitement and curiosity, occasionally asking him for some facts. He does notice the people around them giving them more than a glance, and honestly, he doesn't care.

"By now, I think half of the city thinks we're dating," Seongwoo leans in to say and laughs, and Daniel joins in too. "By the way! What happened with the bio I created for you?"

Now that Daniel thinks about it, he didn't tell Seongwoo at all. "I talked to someone?"

"Who's that someone?"

"He's in Seoul, though," Daniel mocks a frown, but soon falters and laughs anyway. "Howon University, he said."

" _Howon?_ Damn, Daniel, you got a catch! What's his name?"

"Jaehwan. And he told his  _friend_ made him an account there, just like someone I know," Daniel gives him an accusing glare, which Seongwoo easily ignores. "Seriously, I'm so glad I'm not the only one having a friend who think I'm incapable of dating."

"Jaehwan, studying in Howon... wait, I think I have a friend there!" Seongwoo exclaims, jumping up and down. "I don't remember his name, though..."

"It's ok," Daniel says,pulling him up the stairs again. "We're talking just fine. And for your information, I  _can_ talk to strangers without any 'help' like you say."

"I won't be surprised if you end up dating him, honestly." Seongwoo just shakes his head and walks head, while Daniel falters in his pace.

Dating Jaehwan?

Now that doesn't sound bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's pretty short but this is better than nothing, i suppose.... i'll try to make this little descriptive episodes a bit longer, promise! <3
> 
> (and yea i cannot leave out ongniel they're bff goals)


	5. romance (or... not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwan_0527: i am finally free frm my friends pestering now lol  
> realdefdank: good fr u  
> realdefdank: hyung keeps pestering me to know abt u  
> hwan_0527: oh  
> hwan_0527: well u can tell them  
> realdefdank: ??? that were dating???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo ;; so basically the title's misleading and no theyre not romancing or anything (though they will soon i mean thats the endgame of this fic)
> 
> AND 80+ KUDOS AND 1000+ HITS WOW IM. SO THANKFUL TO YALL  
> thank you so much uwu this made my day

**hwan_0527**

heyyyy

**realdefdank**

well good morning to me

*u too

that was a mistakelol

**hwan_0527**

can u please stop making my heart stop with rooney's pics

please

** realdefdank **

i can try but no promises

(*＾∀゜)

otw classes?

**hwan_0527**

when am i not lol

this is the last week tho

so im kinda enduring it

**realdefdank**

ive bedn missing many classes orz

bc of the dance competition

*been

hopefully i dont fail this sem

**hwan_0527**

welp all i can say is

good luck!! ace the competiton and the exams

**realdefdank**

heh thankss

（＾コ＾）✌

hope you endure ur last week as well!

and enjoy ur vacations

**hwan_0527**

actually

i was thinking

of coming to busan

w/ frnds ofc

** realdefdank **

oooooohhh

nice!! we could meet

ah wait

whens ur hols?

 ** hwan_0527 **

this aint xmas

next week? summer break starts

all thrpugh may possibly

*through

**realdefdank**

oh

waiT

i just remembered

i'll be coming to seoul for the break （◞‸◟）

with a friend of mine

**hwan_0527**

oh

oH

what a coincidence

(￣ ︶ ￣;)

welp i can stay?

**realdefdank**

stay there for

??

**hwan_0527**

i mean

if u wanna meet?

（・―・）

**realdefdank**

oh

OH

okay wait lemme

think

i mean u dont have to skip ur trip for me （◔_◔）

**hwan_0527**

dont feel bad it isnt with close friends or smth

just me n a hyung whos from busan

to meet his family

ive been looking for excuses bc meeting parents is rly.... awkward? idk

**realdefdank**

ohh

well if he insists u should come to busan

maybe i'll stay

**hwan_0527**

are we gonna appeal to e/o like this?

( ;▽; )

**realdefdank**

i mean

im going w my friend whos meeting his fam too

im not awkward tho

but still if u wanna meet

**hwan_0527**

okayokay

let me tell u after a while? im thinking

it is kind exciting to finally meet but,,,

**realdefdank**

but?

**hwan_0527**

i mean

hyung will feel bad if i skip this

he's been wanting me to meet his family for a long time

**realdefdank**

well u should go then!

ill also meet seongwoo hyung's parents and not

like

infuriate (?) him

oh seongwoo is my friend's name

**hwan_0527**

well

wait thats a bit

familiar

**realdefdank**

maybe u have friends w tht name

but my seongwoo is special

**hwan_0527**

i feel like im intruding something 

（・―・;）

u guys r dating

?

**realdefdank**

wtf nO

NO NO NO

what i meant was he has a rather unique surname

I CANT DATE HIM HES LJIKE MY BROTHER

GSDGSJFKHFGJSGSJ

**hwan_0527**

WELL NOT EVERYONE CALLS THEIR FRIEND THEIRS

i was just assuming ok

issok if u date ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**realdefdank**

i feel like thatll fucking iNCEST

srsly hes a real brother

actually no

but hes like a brother

i dont date him no

i'll never date him

**hwan_0527**

woah ok ay

ok u arent dating okay okay

i got it

( ゜～゜)

**realdefdank**

well thatjust go weird

anyways

ur dating someone

**hwan_0527**

i wont have an account here if i dated (＾∀゜)

**realdefdank**

makes sense

seongwoo hyung was the one who forced me to make this acc

so yea pretty much the same here

**hwan_0527**

my friend made this for me too

as i said lol

but

i am finally free frm my friends pestering now lol

**realdefdank**

good fr u

hyung keeps pestering me to know abt u

**hwan_0527**

oh

well u can tell them

**realdefdan** **k**

??? that were dating???

**hwan_0527**

nOOOOO

we arent dating???????? tf

**realdefdank**

thats what he wants to know

and thats what i told him

**hwan_0527**

THAT WERE DARING

**realdefdank**

"daring" lolz

**hwan_0527**

*DATING

AND SHUT

**realdefdank**

i didnt silly

i told him we werent dating

u sound worked up ?

**hwan_0527**

wait

yea

why am i tense?

i mean its ur friend

u can lie for all u want

HOW DO I KNOW UR EVEN KANG DANIEL

**realdefdank**

shoul i call the police

I AM KANG DANIEL

**hwan_0527**

suddenly i dont believe u

send me a pic

**realdefdank**

????? the hell

i dont have to scam uuuu

（；へ；）

i feel offended

**hwan_0527**

see

i speak from experience

there r ppl who scam u for shit

and ppl who catfish

so send me a pic

 ** realdefdank **

whateverr

fine?

hmph

**hwan_0527**

okay okay

(￣∇￣)

trust me i have heard of ppl being scammed

just wanted to make sure

ur walking to?

** realdefdank **

dance practice where else

**hwan_0527**

wow

ur dedicated arent u

**realdefdank**

dance is life

not kidding its my whole life

**hwan_0527**

music is my life

so we're passionate about something

common fact no.??

idk do we have any common facts?

**realdefdank**

maybe?

idk

okay i reached the studio gtg now

bYE

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

** hwan_0527 **

wth that was so sudden

u there?

hey?

  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY KANG DANIEL

u rly left huh?

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how semesters in howon uni. work, so i just assumed summer break would be in may, as it is in my place c:
> 
> i pulled out all sarcastic responses i had and put it in this, idk how my sarcasm is bc i rarely get the chance to use it :D
> 
> thanks for reading! and do leave a comment and kudos & subscribe if u like the fic!


	6. daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwan_0527: im gonna cri  
> hwan_0527: hyung's family is too nice to me  
> hwan_0527: im sorry i dont have anyone else to say  
> realdefdank: then what do i tell about seongwoo hyung's family literally treating me to expensive af korean beef?  
> realdefdank: i literally choked up  
> hwan_0527: maybe our friends arent thT bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ KUDOS AND 1000+ HITS YALL ARE TOO SWEET ;; thank you so much!! <3

**realdefdank**

helko

*hello

reached busan?

**hwan_0527**

yeah last night

just woke up

**realdefdank**

did u noy wash ur makeup off

?

cuz u look finee

**hwan_0527**

uh i didnt use makeup （'▽`）

**realdefdank**

WOW

teach me ur skincare routine

my skins dry af

**hwan_0527**

hyung always said im a skincare noob

that i "dont know shit to survive"

do i rly look nice? ( ゜- ゜)

**realdefdank**

u do lol

but srsly how can someone look tHIS nice when u just woke up...

(〃∀〃)

**hwan_0527**

dont ask lol even i dont know

maybe the cameras doing the trick

whatre u doing? in seoul i suppose

**realdefdank**

yea

idk how rooney and peter are

(︶︹︶)

**hwan_0527**

wait u didnt take them w u?

**realdefdank**

how can i

im visiting seongwoo hyung

**hwan_0527**

yea right

sorry heh

**realdefdank**

yeahh

i miss them already and i have to stay here for two weeks

huuu (╥﹏╥)

**hwan_0527**

dont cry babyy

wait

**realdefdank**

what

**hwan_0527**

nothing lol

sent a wrong msg （⌒▽⌒）

soooooo

give me facts about busan

cuz im bored :p

**realdefdank**

first of all

HAEUNDAE AND GWANGALLI ARENT THE ONLY PLACES IN BUSAN THERE'S SO MUCH MORE TO THE CITY THAN THOSE CROWDED BEACHES

**hwan_0527**

STOP UR SCARY

ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

**realdefdank**

sorry

i kinda get mad whenever ppl think busan are only those beaches

(seongwoo hyung lmao)

but yea there's so much more to it

**hwan_0527**

i knew there must be more places

but still thanks for the info

** realdefdank **

also

dont be scared by the dialect, busan ppl arent that scary either

theyre rly friendly

**hwan_0527**

thankuu

well im not scared by u so

im p sure i wont be scared by any busan person

**realdefdank**

theres also this restaurant i frequent often

the food is rly good

(☆∀☆)

11/10 would recommend

**hwan_0527**

send me the address

i'll ask hyung if he knows the place

**realdefdank**

yea sure

[ _sent attatchment_ ]

the food is really to die for

（☆▽☆）

**hwan_0527**

thanks for the rec~

i'll try it out when i can and tell u how it is

(if not i'll come one day just for this cuz u sound so enthusiastic about this)

**realdefdank**

you  **should**

its worth the ride and money trust me

if i were in seoul i'd come down every weekend just for this

maybe im exaggerating but this place is rly that good

**hwan_0527**

okay okay ╭( ´∀`)و

okkayy gotta go now

hyugn said hes taking me somewhere

**realdefdank**

yeah

ttyl!

♡♡♡

 **hwan_0527**  has logged off.

 **realdefdank** has logged off.

* * *

 

**hwan_0527**

im gonna cri

hyung's family is too nice to me

im sorry i dont have anyone else to say

**realdefdank**

then what do i tell about seongwoo hyung's family literally treating me to expensive af korean beef?

i literally choked up

**hwan_0527**

maybe our friends arent thT bad after all

by the way we went to haeundae lmaoooo

but i kinda expected it

 ** realdefdank **

seeee what i told you

people think that is all of busan

**hwan_0527**

i'll tell you if i visit a new place

**realdefdank**

okay okay

and i'll tell u if i visit an interesting place in seoul

by the way,,,

where's that coffee prince shop?

**hwan_0527**

hahHAHAH

thought u weren't the type to go to overrated places?

[ _sent attachment_ ]

here it is lol

**realdefdank**

i dont like desperately wanna go there

i just want to see it and kinda know the hype behind it

any special places u wanna recommend visiting?

**hwan_0527**

my practice room lolol

nothing is much interesting in seoul unless ur willing to go to nightclubs

⚆⚆

**realdefdank**

i think i have seongwoo hyung for that lolll

anyways

bye! hyung said hes gonna take me to his school today

**hwan_0537**

i cant even say 'enjoy' bc

how do u enjoy in a school

anyways have fun!  **✌✌✌**

im gonna laze about today i guess...

 **realdefdank** has logged off.

 

**hwan_0527**

ho do i stop gwtting emotional over a song

*how

*getting

(⋟﹏⋞)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE
> 
> college has been rly hectic and im trying to squeeze out as much update as i can~ im rly sorry for late update huuuu
> 
> did yall see the teasers?? can't wait for the golden age era!! and its said the cb puts more light on their charismatic sexy sides o.0 just let me survive as a soft stan lmaoooo
> 
> do leave kudos and comments! i rly love reading the comments ;~;


	7. #2: the one, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND HITS YOU ALL ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST i'll always love you <3

"It was really nice, hyung," Jaehwan says as he flops on his bed, visibly exhausted. Exhaustion always gets to him whenever he travels around; not to mention that it is the last day he'll be staying at Minhyun's home. He knows he'll definitely miss it when he goes back home. "You showed me so many new places, and your family is really nice. I love them so much."

"Glad that you enjoyed the break," Minhyun replies, taking his phone and browsing through it aimlessly. "Your family is sweet, too."

There's a comfortable silence that hangs around the room for a while, and Jaehwan isn't complaining, but he wants to break that silence; talk something. He feels... different, having visited his closest friend's place and meeting his family and spending time with them. It's all new and weird and strangely, comforting to him. He liked it; and anyway, it was much better than spending the break with his family in the same city he grew up, meeting up with his friends every weekend and not otherwise, and wasting his time. It was also exciting to see new places. He wanted to enjoy it as much as he can, without being glued to his phone. And to an extent, he thinks he did.

"Yeah," Minhyun starts again, and Jaehwan is thankful. Now they can keep the conversation going. "What about your Kang guy?"

"He has a name, and it's Kang  _Daniel_ ," Jaehwan frowns. "What about him?"

"I mean... you know what I mean, don't make me say it." Minhyun says, giggling.

"I really don't--" Jaehwan pauses mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh.  _Oh_ ,"

"Yeah,  _oh_ ," Minhyun adds. Jaehwan chuckles nonchalantly.

"We're just friends, hyung." Jaehwan puts on what he thinks is a hopefully fierce glare (but is actually just him furrowing his eyebrows-- Minhyun tries not to laugh). "Nothing more."

"Well, you  _can_ always date. That website is for that, y'know."

"Yeah, but we're friends."

"Well," Minhyun sings, going back to his phone again. "Who knows what will happen?"

" _Nothing_ will happen," Jaehwan says and turns away, but his mind lingers for a longer while on what Minhyun said.

Daniel is... a good friend to him, someone who doesn't know everything about him but also knows the best about him at the same time. The relationship they have is strange to explain, because they're not actually friends, but Jaehwan finds himself ready to trust him. It's... an unexplainable relationship, in conclusion. Unexplainable, confusing, but one that Jaehwan likes.

And it isn't like Jaehwan hadn't entertained the thought of them dating; after all, the bio is made in a _dating_  app, and it's main 'goal' is to make people find their best matches. They had met there, so obviously people who know them would think they'll end up dating.

The only thing he's wary about is the fact that they don't actually know each other. True, they talk about their daily lives and find each other funny, but that's about it. He doesn't know who  _Kang Daniel_ is. He only knows the face, the age and some basic facts about him. He doesn't know  _who_ he is, what he is or how he will be. And he knows for a fact that sometimes, online personas won't match the ones in real life.

He also needs time for himself to realize how much he's interested in him. It's only been a few weeks since they started talking; he can't find himself thinking of a future with him as a part of it. Maybe it's because it's not been that long since they've 'met'. He wants a lasting relationship; if he ever gets one, that is.

"Take your time," Minhyun says, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But know that if you think you'd match well, don't hesitate to tell him."

"Why?"

"Just saying," Minhyun says and turns around. Jaehwan thinks he told something else, but it's muffled by the pillow and the sound of the ceiling fan.

There's a hint of something in Minhyun's voice that intrigues Jaehwan, but he's too tired to question it. He hums weakly and goes back to sleep, forgetting about what he was wondering about in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! please read next chap!


	8. pranks on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realdefdank: good fucking bye im calling the cops  
> hwan_0527: itS ME KIM JAEHWAN
> 
> * * *
> 
> hwan_0527: WHAT  
> hwan_0527: KANG DANIEL WHAT THW FUCL  
> realdefdank: it was a prank my dear kim jaehwan  
> realdefdank: now we're even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; sorry for being so damn late i keep making everyone wait :'(
> 
> THAT'S WHY THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! please read last chapter! <33
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS AGAIN YOU ALL ARE THE BEST 
> 
> also a heads up! at this point, they kinda know e/o for almost a month...? kind of. the conversations in this chapter don't speed up bc its them travelling back to their own cities. it'll most probably speed up/skip from the next chapters!

**hwan_0527**

I keep thinking about you

**realdefdank**

?

**hwan_0527**

I can’t erase you

**realdefdank**

??

(╹□╹)

**hwan_0527**

You’re nailed deep into my heart

I can’t forget you

**realdefdank**

okay what thw fuck is going on

**hwan_0527**

I’m going crazy because of you

**realdefdank**

okay who's this and why do you have this phone

**hwan_0527**

I can’t do anything

I’m still here, all alone

For you, you

**realdefdank**

ill let you know i dont entertain this shit

**hwan_0527**

In a corner of my frozen heart

You are always settled there

I’m still here, all alone

Waiting for you

**realdefdank**

good fucking bye im calling the cops

**hwan_0527**

itS ME KIM JAEHWAN

**realdefdank**

you want me to believe that?

send me a selca

**hwan_0527**

i was just trying that 'send lyrics to ur friend' thing ok

**realdefdank**

not believing

**hwan_0527**

ugh fine

 

 ** realdefdank **

.. fine

where r u going

also that wasnt funny

(¬_¬)

**hwan_0527**

blame youtube

i was just trying that 'send lyrics to your friends and see their reaction' thing

**realdefdank**

still not funny

and my questions stands unanswered

**hwan_0527**

going back to seoul w/ hyung

（；へ；）

man i'll miss busan

u?

**realdefdank**

im packing my stuff

back to busan tonight

guess we're never meant to meet lmfao

**hwan_0527**

lol

maaaaybe (￣ω￣)

dw we could meet if u want to?

oh wait no

**realdefdank**

okay

on a bright note i cant wait to see my babies again

**hwan_0527**

tell rooney and peter i said hi!

ok bye im gonna put on some weight

aka eat fooood

**realdefdank**

what weight

u dont know everything's Zero calories when u eat it deliciously? （＾∀＾）

no one puts on weight they just get chubbier

bye byee

**hwan_0527**

lol yea ive heard that

byeee

 **hwan_0527**  has logged off

**realdefdank**

ya kno

you'll actually look cuter if ur chubby

just saying

 

* * *

 

**hwan_0527**

IM BACK HOOOOOME

**realdefdank**

ill let u know u fduckng woke me uo

buty yaay

**hwan_0527**

sry got too excited

**realdefdank**

i thought the worlfd was gonna end

**hwan_0527**

i said sorry k

**realdefdank**

issok

(⋟﹏⋞)

**hwan_0527**

ok you go back to sleep

sleep is important

sleep is precious

**realdefdank**

okaY mom

sweet dreams

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

**hwan_0527**

have a nice sleep

and to let u know im nOT a mom

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

* * *

 

**hwan_0527**

reached busan

?

**realdefdank**

yea

like six hours ago?

was sleeping heheh

**hwan_0527**

u should sleep

i keep disturbing u

**realdefdank**

i was gonna wake up anyway

hunger calls me with growls

**hwan_0527**

thats... a very nice description

lol anyway

have food!!1!!

**realdefdank**

and u tell that ur not a mom

（￣ー￣）

**hwan_0527**

thats bc im not

maybe its bc of minhyunie hyung

**realdefdank**

?

whos minhyunie

**hwan_0527**

oh minhyun hyung u mean

hes by best friend and roommate in clg

i went to his home in busan

**realdefdank**

funny

we have friends who are from each other's cities

but we still couldnt meet

**hwan_0527**

yea lol

ANYWAYS

how r rooney n peter

**realdefdank**

babies are doing well

but they seem to cling to my mom a lot now (;︿;)

**hwan_0527**

well u were away for 2 weeks

ofc they'd be attached to the person who takes care of them

**realdefdank**

bitch i raised them

WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS AND AN OVERFLOWING HEART

imhurt

**hwan_0527**

get over it

theyre pets in the end and they still love you

ur being petty

**realdefdank**

way to heal my broken, scarred heart (-︿-)

**hwan_0527**

uh

sorry

if i was being insensitive

i mean i havent had pets so

i just assumed

**realdefdank**

ur easy to like

prank

issok dont worry baby

**hwan_0527**

bithc wHAT

im not an easy man (¬_¬)

**realdefdank**

maybe we're on equal terms w this

also dont sulk like this all the time k

**hwan_0527**

NO WE'RE NOT

ITS STILL 1:0

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

**hwan_0527**

scaredy cat.

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

* * *

 

**realdefdank**

what are you doing today?

you busy?

**hwan_0527**

uh no..?

**realdefdank**

will you meet up with me if you don't have much to do

**hwan_0527**

i dont think we can meet that easily

**realdefdank**

i have something to say, well...

it's nothing much but...

**hwan_0527**

what

what is it

ur scaring me

**realdefdank**

i think i like you

**hwan_0527**

.... ha ha ha

what are you saying :)))))

**realdefdank**

HAHAHAHHA

GOT YOU

(` ͜ʖ´)

**hwan_0527**

WHAT

KANG DANIEL WHAT THW FUCL

**realdefdank**

it was a prank my dear kim jaehwan

thought you knew that song?

**hwan_0527**

wait what

IT IS A K.WILL SONG WTF

HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZe

I'VE PERFORMED THAT

**realdefdank**

gotcha

now we're even

**hwan_057**

... fine

i give that to u

but at least i didnt suspect that it wasnt you or anything

**realdefdank**

listen

u were the one who told me about all that

**hwan_0527**

uh huh

u learn from the best

but that was still stupid

**realdefdank**

but what was that song u sent me?

the lyrics sounded nice

althoug u fucking scared me

**hwan_0527**

its by a new singer

i liked the song

here's the link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smXvVISIUM4>

**realdefdank**

thanks

i'll listen to it!

okay gotta go practice

**hwan_0527**

do well!!!!

also can u stop being so cute thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for liking the fic~~
> 
> also listen and love lim junhyeok thanks this is my small way of promoting the awesome vocalist and sweet guy called lim junhyeok (the song is Stay :D)
> 
> the second song is k.will's Day 1 :D


	9. handsome overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realdefdank: holy shit  
> hwan_0527: ikr  
> realdefdank: i wanna fall in l*ve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha..... hello it's been long ;; /kneels and apologizes profusely/
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND HITS AND COMMENTS YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST OF THE BEST ILY ;*

**hwan_0527**

hewwo

(´･ᴗ･`)

**realdefdank**

well hello to you too

u seem to be in a happy mood

( ・∀・)

**hwan_0527**

yep

our buskings r going rly well

we might get chosen for the inter-collegiate competitions coming up soon!!1!

**realdefdank**

that's nice!

d(･∀･○)

**hwan_0527**

haha thanks

what u up to?

**realdefdank**

nothing

just waiting for the results of the competition we went to orz

why is it taking so much time!!

did we not get in?

●╭╮●

**hwan_0527**

dont think too much about it,

im sure you guys would get in

on another note

send me a video fo you dancing!

i need to see whether my belief in you is correct

**realdefdank**

the disrespect smh

i havent taken any video but i will, i guess

how was busan

**hwan_0527**

that's abrupt

but busan was nice!

and so was hyung's family

**realdefdank**

im rly curious abt your hyung

**hwan_0527**

u don't have to know everyone from the city lmao

**realdefdank**

not in that way

i just wanna know my friend's friend (◕︿◕)

**hwan_0527**

ok u Baby

lemme give u a short descripion

Hwang Minhyun, 25, a cleansing freak (no ocd but cleans.... too much)

handsome bitch out there for the campus' single ladies and gentlemen!!

but is already in a relationship lmfao

(dont tell him but i had a major crush on him before getting close to him and knowing that he's like the exact opposite of me)

((and knowing he has a bf 0.0))

doesnt drink idk why

final year btw in theater i think

**realdefdank**

thats...... Short

lmao i need a pic? i mean fi he's okay w it

**hwan_0527**

issok he told yea

dis hwang minhyun

or king minhyun as hes nicknamed

**realdefdank**

holy shit

**hwan_0527**

ikr

**realdefdank**

i wanna fall in l*ve

does he have an account here?

**hwan_0527**

...

(￣＾￣)

dude hes in a relationship

**realdefdank**

wont stop me from asking him out

seriously!!!!!1!11

hes handsome AF

**hwan_0527**

agjkagfdg STOP

i admit he handsome

but hes in a RELATIONSHIP

as in he has a boyfriend

with a capital B

**realdefdank**

aw

i'd love to show him off as my bf!!

why isnt he in busan smh

im stuck with seongwoo hyung who the whole class fawns over

hes a clumsy idiot

**hwan_0527**

lolol now im curiuous

send me his pic?

**realdefdank**

he used be a part-time model

and i kinda factory reset-ed my phone so

all pictures that werent in the memory card were lost! (⋟﹏⋞)

but i have this one lol

**hwan_0527**

w h o a

sharp proportions ouch they hurt

**realdefdank**

i call him acute angle for this

seriously

**hwan_0527**

can i get his no?

lol jkjk

**realdefdank**

ok ok

(ಠ‿↼)

**hwan_0527**

whew lol

that was Handsomeness overload

i need a break

jk im gonna practice for my project!

ttyl!

**realdefdank**

yea bye! im gonna go do my assignment as well

 

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also DID YALL SEE THEIR CB I KNOW ITS LATE BUT I LOVE GOLD AND DAY BY DAY THE MOST what are ur fav songs? ;)
> 
> also if u wanna see me scream over a no. of groups, follow me on my twt! i give spoilers at rare times o.O [@typical_fangrl](https://twitter.com/typical_fangrl)


	10. closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwan_0527: this might be awkward and stupid even  
> hwan_0527: but you know i'm there, right? you can talk whenever you want to  
> realdefdank: yeah  
> realdefdank: i'm glad you're there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took two months to be updated >w<
> 
> and this is kind of one of those attempted saaaaad episodes sooooo :D also half of it is from my own chat with different people, especially one of my friend, and i wanna thank her for listening to me rant on and on vaguely about the shitty stuff going on in my life
> 
> title is from Amber's new mixtape Rouge Rouge!! i know the content is different but the relevance comes at one point c:
> 
> (also warning for internalized homophobia but thats like. only mentioned once. sorry :<)

**hwan_0527**

hey!!!

how are you doing?

 

... daniel?

u there?

 

...

 

maybe not today

lol

ttyl

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

 

* * *

 

**hwan_0527**

daniel

kang daniel

you there?

it's been three days

not like im counting but

are you fine?

**realdefdank**

yea

nothing

just...

can i talk later? kina busy rn

**hwan_0527**

oh

okay

ttyl!

**realdefdank**

thanks

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

 

* * *

 

**realdefdank**

hey

just wanted to say sorry

its just that

ive been down lately

not sure why

**hwan_0527**

its ok

even i get that at times

all good now?

**realdefdank**

to tell the truth

not exactly

i dont feel good

**hwan_0527**

i dont want to assume whatever position youre in and advice you

but let me tell you this

it will pass

just like all the other times

this will, too

**realdefdank**

i feel childish

like

im not a kid to be pissed of for /nothing/

and im not even considering anyone

even you

i ignored you for days

im really sorry

**hwan_0527**

i told you i understand

and its okay, really

if you didnt tell i'd just assume you were caught up with some work

its not like you're /obliged/ to talk to me or anything

  **realdefdank**

i think life's getting to me

i mean

i cant rely on dancing forever, right?

i'll have to find a job soon

and earn

**hwan_0527**

i wont say its too early to think about that

but also

there's still time

 

**realdefdank**

ifeel utterly uselesd

**hwan_0527**

you know you can turn your passion into your job right?

be a dance teacher?

or whatever they're called

**realdefdank**

i can do that but

i dont do that well

i mean im not /that/ good

**hwan_0527**

dont put urself down like that

i havent seen u dance but trust me

from the way you talk about it passionately, im sure you're doing rly good

no one can be perfect at anything

**realdefdank**

thats true

im just

i feel like im not doing /enough/

like

nothing seems enough

**hwan_0527**

you cant satisfy everyone

thats... kind of impossible

**realdefdank**

i cant even talk to people normally

all bc society's shit

fuck society

im not gay for every damn guy i meet

**hwan_0527**

oh

thats... news

not in a bad way bc im bi

but still

i dont think we've talked about sexuality... yet

**realdefdank**

oh

righgt

sry that was sudden lol

**hwan_0527**

its ok ^-^

so...

this might be awkward and stupid even

but you know i'm there, right? you can talk whenever you want to

**realdefdank**

yeah

i'm glad you're there

**hwan_0527**

just dont care about others ok

theyre just jobless

and only try to bring others down

so dont care about them

you do you

**realdefdank**

that was so

modern grandpa of you

but thanks :')

i feel a lot better now

**hwan_0527**

go out and get some fresh air

go out w friends

or alone anything is fine

**realdefdank**

yea

and

thanks again

**hwan_0527**

anything for you, daniel

(^▽^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo hope everyone liked it. i mean, we all do have a time where we feel down, right? that's why i wanted to make this chapter, and also as a proof that they're close (prep for the romaaaaaance :D) leave kudos and comments!!


	11. a world of ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; i hate that i have to start every chapter with an apology, but i'm slowly getting busy and college will start soon. i won't drop this fic, though! i'll surely continue it, except i can't assure you about the pace in which it'll move forward. I WILL FINISH IT ٩( 'ω' )و

**hwan_0527**

you know

i always wonder

**realdefdank**

yea

**hwan_0527**

what is we had a world just for ourselves?

with what we want

just us and our happiness

**realdefdank**

thats impossible

**hwan_0527**

everything's possible in imagination

**realdefdank**

... true that

what would you want in your world tho?

**hwan_0527**

lets see

my instruments definitely

and...

what else should i want?

**realdefdank**

thats so simple

whatever or whoever gives you happiness

**hwan_0527**

my parents!

and

you and my other friends

yeah

thats pretty much it

OH and your pet cats! i love them a lot ;w;

**realdefdank**

me

?

**hwan_0527**

of course you're gonna be there

even if its only been like 2 months since we started talking, i enjoy my time with you a lot

plus i wanna see you in real life

**realdefdank**

im. Touched(tm)

and yes i'll try my best to make a chance for us to meet!

i wanna see you too

**hwan_0527**

aw thats sweet i hope we do get to see each other soon though

what would you want in your world

**realdefdank**

well

a practice room all for myself

my favorite songs

**hwan_0527**

ah i forgot that! i want my fav songs too

**realdefdank**

and

my family, peter and rooney

and of course my friends including you

**hwan_0527**

are you including me just bc i did

**realdefdank**

what no

ive been happy talking to you

ive told you stuff that i havent told anyone else too

**hwan_0527**

ooo

im glad you trust me

**realdefdank**

so yea i'll definitely want you in my happy world （＾∇＾）

**hwan_0527**

its so weird

like

i feel like im close w you more than most of my friends

and we're comfortable w each other too

and we haven't even seen each other yet

**realdefdank**

we definitely are compatible with each other.

wow that was a whole different conversation than what we usually have

these days we just talk "intellectual" stuff sdont we?

**hwan_0527**

yea

i feel old all of a sudden talking serious stuff afgsdajdh

how's your semester going?

**realdefdank**

uh

donmt even ask lmfao

ive skipped half of the classes

wait did i forget to tell you

WE WON THE SEMI FINALS!

**hwan_0527**

oooooh nice

next is the finals huh?

**realdefdank**

yea

our instructor's literally gonna break our backs

he's scary (ﾟДﾟ;)

**hwan_0527**

dw you'll do just fine

even if not you do you anyway

**realdefdank**

thats the realest advice ive ever got

but pls lets stop being grandfathers

(´ー`)

**hwan_0527**

ur right

maybe its bc im stressed these days

i just talk serious stuff to everyone

even minhyun hyung said i was acting weird

i talked about how college is basically a place which stuff ur mind with not really useful info

**realdefdank**

...

u need rest

and  break

**hwan_0527**

i guess

anyways i need to go finish my assignments! （´ヘ｀；）

**realdefdank**

wow howon uni doesnt let you rest does it

assignments when its still holidays

**hwan_0527**

yea orz

but this is like last week of holidays so gotta finish that up

ttyl! hopefully when im back to being a 23 year old ;-;

**realdefdank**

take care!

love you! ♥

**realdefdank** has logged out.

**hwan_0527**

you too!

waitwhat

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this grandpa chapter ;-; istg i think im getting old and im nOT EVEN 20 YET huuuu


	12. what even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise i am indeed alive haha :-D and here's chapter 12! title expresses my feelings towards this shitty filler of a chapter :D
> 
> also this fic is still stuck in last week of may while real life is already at july..... Slow Burn i said (consider this a jaehwan bday special lol)

**hwan_0527**

yo

**realdefdank**

look at you hhhh

being all cool

**hwan_0527**

(¬▂¬)

any Ways

**realdefdank**

yea

**hwan_0527**

its my birthday today

**realdefdank**

wait wha t

O SHIT

ITS LITERALLY ON YOUR USERNAME WHAT

**hwan_0527**

AGFJSDGHJF REALLY DANIEL

REALLY?

**realdefdank**

I DIDNT REALIZE IT WTF

IOM SO SOR RY

**hwan_0527**

technically it was yesterday

it passed 12 rn

**realdefdank**

I AM

SO SORRY

(⋟﹏⋞)

**hwan_0527**

i said

its okay

really

even i forget it at times

**realdefdank**

oh wow

but whew time does flow so fast...

**hwan_0527**

it does

(・-・;)

today was a mess but i liked it

**realdefdank**

wot happened

**hwan_0527**

well first of all my friends decided that taking me to incheon would be a good idea

(´～`)

we had to stop and change the car tyre bc it got punctured

AND it was raining

in the middle of summer

?????

**realdefdank**

oh man

had it bad didnt ya

anyways

tell me ur dorm address?

im gonna send u something

**hwan_0527**

...

u basically spoiled the surprise

u know that right?

**realdefdank**

do i have any other way to contact someone known to you?

**hwan_0527**

... point

here's the address

_[attachment sent]_

**realdefdank**

okiee

btw i didnt tell u what i'm gonna send

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**hwan_0527**

u wont dare to do smth weird

u wont

**realdefdank**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **realdefdank** logged off.

**hwan_0527**

DANIEL

DON'T

* * *

 

**realdefdank**

how was the surprise

（＾∇＾）

**hwan_0527**

just so you know

u scared the life out of me

by ur messages

U COULDVE TOLD U WERE GONNA SEND PIZZA

I WOULDVE ASKED FOR TWO MORE

**realdefdank**

o

oh

（＾。＾；）

**hwan_0527**

jk i wouldnt have

i thought u were gonna send smth weird and didnt go to classes

just to not let minhyun hyung see it

he's already stressed bc of stuff

**realdefdank**

oh

hehe i wouldnt try

bc i know it'll look weird for u too

**hwan_0527**

lol yea

so

how did ur day go?

**realdefdank**

hyung is literally bending our backs

_[photo sent]_

im gonna die

save me

**hwan_0527**

suffer

**realdefdank**

（；￣ロ￣）

**hwan_0527**

:)

**realdefdank**

somehow

u using that smiley makes you even more scary

**hwan_0527**

i can be scary when i want to

:D

**realdefdank**

eeeeeep

gtg! ;)

i dont wanna die

**hwan_0527**

coward

**realdefdank**

NOT

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

**hwan_0527**

whatev

jk take care!!

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.


	13. romance in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a double update????? ho ho hoooo  
> important points to note:  
> \- time skip to june! niel introduced woojin to hwan someday in between huu  
> \- 2park's debut pls welcome them  
> \- the format changes from online chat to phone number/kakao like chat in this! but i'll think i'll retain the chat for a while bc its comfortable uwu (u can See i dont know chat formats that well thats why i always keep jaehwan on the left side c: )  
> \- gc will mostly be from jaehwan's perspective as in his text will be in the right? side?? im bad at formats save me.mp3

**realdefdank**

icb

sorry but

i cabt neLIEVE

**hwan_0527**

misspelled but

what happened

**realdefdank**

WOOJIN IS DATING!

?!!!?!

 ** hwan_0527 **

wait

the woojin in ur dance team

**realdefdank**

YEA

SAME WOOJIN

**hwan_0527**

hOW

he's a baby!

not exactly but sTILL

**realdefdank**

icb

i lost my baby brother

he's all grown up

**hwan_0527**

same

even if i havent like

talked to him.

at all

**realdefdank**

o right

u wanna talk

kid's right beside me

trying to read our chat

he says hello

**hwan_0527**

well ok

hiii woojin! ヾ(＾∇＾)

im assuming u know me

anyways im jaehwan! u can call me hyung 

**realdefdank**

hellooo im woojin!

and ofc niel hyung doesnt stop talking about you

i know as much as he knows

also veery belated happy birthday hyung!

**hwan_0527**

aw thats sweet of u

he talks about u a lot too

and whats this news about u dating

**realdefdank**

whoops

we're just seeing each other

not fully committed yet

**hwan_0527**

what even is that

kids these days smh

(´ー`)

**realdefdank**

its like

u know u like the person a lot

but u arent ready to commit for years? or ur not sure if theyre ready

like tht

**hwan_0527**

anyways

whos this other person?

**realdefdank**

wow ur inquisitive

not in a bad way lol

his name's jihoon! we met at the masan summer camp owo

and he's at busan for the rest of the holidays!!

@.@

**hwan_0527**

wait theres summer camp for highschoolers?

**realdefdank**

yup!

loads of fun i say

we get to put up tents and stuff

u didnt go?

**hwan_0527**

i remember not sleeping for days to prepare for my finals

but no camps lol

**realdefdank**

its so fun! (>∀<)

i think theres one for clg students as well? u and niel hyung should go once!

**hwan_0527**

haha

if we get the time i'll try to!

**realdefdank**

also if u ever wanna talk to me

should i send my contact?

i can spill some good blackmail material abt niel hyung

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**hwan_0527**

ahh haha sure!

if u wanna

it'll be nice to make fun of him at times

**realdefdank**

no kIDDSJSH

**hwan_0527**

uh woojin?

niel?

oh m god they're dead

**realdefdank**

wEll

its daniel here again

also u get no blackmail material

i havent even given u my own contact yet

**hwan_0527**

lol yea

almost forgot

we've only been chatting here forever

u wanna?

give ur contact i mean

**realdefdank**

this is the strangest version of asking for someone's contact

but yea here you go

[xxx-xxxxxxx]

**hwan_0527**

noice

i'll text u!

also woojin get my number from niel :)

**realdefdank**

ive told u that looks scarier

**hwan_0527**

:))))

 **hwan_0527** has logged out.

**realdefdank**

bye eeee

 **realdefdank** has logged out.

* * *

 

**the kangaroo trio™**

**wooj (｀∀´)**

hey hyung!

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

hey

wassup

**niel ✌**

hello

**wooj (｀∀´)**

well

just telling u and niel hyung

we're official!

as in we spoke stuff and agreed to like. commit.

implicitly be together for long

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

what

u and jihoon?

**niel ✌**

i always knew this would happen 

but congrats!!! u lovebirds  
  


**wooj (｀∀´)**

hehe thanks!

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

well whens the 1st date

its always special u kno

**wooj (｀∀´)**

this weekend

and it isnt that special ok

it's just like what i said

i think im ready to commit for a long term now

icb im talking abt this to u

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

hey im good at listening

(¬▂¬) !!!!

**wooj (｀∀´)**

hehe

cute

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

wot

woojin

park woojin!!

come here u little!!

**wooj (｀∀´)**

**:** P

**jaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

hEY

  
**niel ✌**

he's just a brat

issok hwan

..

i still don't understand why the gc is named kangaroo

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2park's birth background bc it isnt be in the fic: the two attended a summer camp (forced by their parents lolz) and sparks flew! but as teenagers they werent ready for a long commitment but iun the end 2park's happiness wins and they become official  
> \- nielhwancham Should Be A Thing™  
> \- im niel with regards to the gc title maybe bc i desperately wanted to add kangaroo into something,,, i mean my two top w1 biases and bias wrecker in one unit? my heart shattered to pieces and it still does every day


End file.
